Birds of a Feather
by Derexas the Dark Angel
Summary: In the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto meets a mysterious ninja from an unknown village. Although they are complete opposites, they realize that they have something in common. BUt do they have what it takes to stop a group of rogue bandits from destroying everything they love?


Birds of a Feather

Part I: A Bad Meeting

This is a story I wanted to tell about my character, Derexas Galigandro. He's a man traveling the worlds with his Master Xerenith and his teammates, Victor Creed and Ena Valentine. They are training together to become a stronger team and better friends. Ena, being a new member causes tension between herself and Derexas. But now they are in a world of ninja's, Naruto's world. And they are paired off to work with Team 7 to get the new people used to the Hidden Leaf. I hope you enjoy my story.

The Leaf was in an uproar, Naruto was on a mission chasing a cat. The same cat that belongs to that old lady who smothers it to death. Sakura and Sasuke are with Kakashi. Naruto got himself in trouble defacing public property so Kakashi told him to go on the mission alone. But the more that cat got away, he just got more impatient.

"This stupid cat's gonna keep me out all day," whined Naruto. "I can't believe Kakashi Sensei told me to go it alone. I'll get him good for this." Naruto started to giggle, thinking about what prank he was gonna pull on Kakashi.

Naruto found the cat but it quickly took off again. Running through the village, tearing up anything in their path. Older women would yell at Naruto, but he didn't have the time to stop. Hot on that cats tail, he zooms after it with lightning fast speed.

But as he gets closer, a stranger walks down the road.  
"BAM!" Naruto and the stranger fall to the ground at lightning fast speed, rolling like a couple of logs.

When they stop, Naruto quickly gets up and looks at the stranger. He looked much older than him. The stranger was wearing the same shoes as Naruto, but they were black instead. He was wearing pants just like Naruto's except they were completely black. He was wearing a red t-shirt and had a silver cross necklace with many different colored beads around it. He had long jet black that went down to the center of his back.

Naruto looked at his face and noticed his ruby red eyes. They felt somewhat peaceful, yet very wild. His face was fierce, like a wolf, but somewhat elfish. One of his ears were showing and Naruto thought it was a trick. His ears were pointed like an elf's.

"WHY DON"T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU"RE GOING!" Naruto yelled. The stranger dusted himself off and looked at Naruto with no expression on his face.

"You bumped into me you idiot," said the stranger. Naruto started to pull up his sleeves.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Naruto. The stranger snickered.

"I know you're dumb but I didn't think you were deaf," the stranger mocked. He crossed his arms and smiled. "I'll say it again, pay attention this time. You…bumped…into...You getting this?...Me…you…idiot. You want me to repeat it again?" The stranger laughed and Naruto got even madder.

"THAT DOES IT!" yelled Naruto, running at the stranger.

He threw a punch at the stranger, but he quickly stepped to the side and let Naruto pass him. Naruto quickly spun around with a heel kick. But the stranger pushed it away and didn't do anything but wait for Naruto to do something else. But that made Naruto even madder.

He started throwing punches at the stranger, but couldn't land a single one. He jumped in the air and tried to kick him again, but the stranger caught it. Before Naruto could do anything, the stranger threw Naruto down on the road. He dropped Naruto's foot and started to walk away.

"Enjoy the concrete," said the stranger with a snicker.

Naruto got up and ran at the stranger and threw another punch. This time, it hit the stranger right in the back of the head. His head went forward only a few inches, but quickly went back up.

"Not so tough are you!" Naruto mocked.

The stranger quickly turned around and punched Naruto in the gut. He used his other hand and pushed him away. Naruto slid a few feet but quickly fell to the ground. Clenching his stomach, Naruto was in pain. Struggling to breathe, he looked at the stranger.

"What…cough…cough…the hell was that?" Naruto asked. The stranger cracked his knuckles but didn't say a word.

"Sorry," said the stranger. "I guess I sometimes forget my own strength." Naruto struggled to stand up, he felt like he was rammed in the chest by a huge log.

He started to walk away when Naruto shouted out too him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Naruto asked. The man turned and smiled.

"Call me Derexas," said Derexas. He looked at Naruto's chest for a second then looked away. "You might want to take it easy for an hour, that punch was pretty hard. Sorry about that by the way, I didn't want to hurt you."

Derexas walked away as Naruto watched him leave. Knowing Naruto, he went right back to get some ramen to let off some steam. Hating what that guy did to him, he had a hard time eating. He complained the whole time when Iruka showed up, but eventually tried to act tough. But he's not prepared for what's gonna happen tomorrow.

Find out what happens next in Part II: Team X


End file.
